Entre lobos y vampiros
by Prixychan
Summary: Que pasara cuando debas elegir entre lo que amas y tu deber ¿que elegirias Hombre lobo O vampiro?
1. Personajes OC

Hola a todos…. Tomo este Capi para darle una serie de mis personajes O.C…

Dado que tuve unos problemas no pude actualizar…. Así que hasta q termine de hacer algunas correcciones les dejos los personajes O.C. que aparecerán a lo largo de la historia y sobre todo a la familia de Sayori

**Wakaba Ariashi: **Es el mas grande de los cinco, No le gusta seguir ordenes, Es arqueólogo y su lugar en el mundo es Egipto. Ariashi como lobo tiene el extraño poder "de ver", que se manifiesta cuando toca una persona y puede ver su pasado, su presente y su futuro.

**Wakaba Shoei: **Es el segundo, esta por terminar la universidad de ciencias políticas, No le gustan los vampiros y ve con malos ojos la amistad de Sayori y Yuki, más tarde le traerá mucho problemas en su vida ya que un hombre lobo siempre tiene su destino cruzado con los vampiro, Es estudiante de último año de Ciencias Políticas, y su poder es el de "potenciar", Hace a los otros mas fuertes.

**Wakaba Kanna: **La tercera hija y la más cercana a Yori por ser "su querida única mejor hermana del mundo", Kanna es muy romántica y una casamentera por naturaleza, y es a la persona que todos sus hermanos acuden en busca de concejos, es una modelo en ascenso, según Sayori es la persona más sabia del mundo, Su poder es el de la "magia" es decir es la guía de los lobos de su generación

**Wakaba Kiba: **Es el cuarto y es dos años mayor que Sayori, dueño de un humor ácido y un sarcasmo que lo hacen único, no tiene problemas en decirle a la gente lo que piensa, es tal vez el menos apegado a todos sus hermanos ya que a el le gusta la libertad, es estudiante de economía y su poder es el del "Control", capaz de dominar la voluntad de cualquier lobo, vampiro o humano.

**Alexander Grayson: **Es el leal mayordomo de la familia Wakaba, antes de trabajar para el padre de Sayori, trabajo para al abuelo de esta, a pesar de su avanzada edad es considerado uno de los hombres lobos mas fuertes que existen, es uno de los pocos lobos que domina sus poderes tanto transformado como en su forma humana, de hecho rara veces se transforma, "para darle una oportunidad al oponente"

**Wakaba Masatoshi: **el abuelo de Sayori y los demás, es una persona que se comporta salvajemente y cree que tiene que haber paz entre todas las criaturas que habitan la tierra.

**Wakaba Okinu: **es la esposa de Masatoshi, y la antigua sacerdotisa, murió por causas desconocidas que se sabrán al ir pasando los fics….

**************3333333**

Bueno eso son los O.C más relevantes, espero que ellos les agraden tanto como yo los ame…y trataré de actualizar pronto, Ah y tambien que no les moleste que haya usado este espacio...

Besos los amo!

***Pry**

.


	2. Noche 1: muerte

**Hola, antes que nada... Este es mi nuevo fic entre lobos y vampiros... aun sigo haciendo los otros.. no se preocupen. esperon que disruten esta historia como yo disfruto de hacerla.. en cuanto al la publicacion... buee ya saben subire en cuanto pueda.. **

**-ç**

El frío me calaba los huesos, en aquel tenebroso bosque solo se escuchaba el castañar de mis dientes y la pesada respiración de aquel hermoso pero aterrador lobo que estaba frente a mi, por alguna extraña razón yo no tenía miedo de esa criatura, de hecho me sentía muy segura con él. Mi miedo era por otra cosa, algo más aterrador que me seguía, temblé como una hoja y miré al plateado lobo cuya expresiones se iban volviendo más fiera a la medida que el horroroso monstruo venía hacia mi, cerré los ojos cuando el lobo se abalanzó sobre mí.

Wakaba Sayori despertó de golpe con el sonido de un ruido seco fuera de su habitación, su padre entro corriendo cerrando la puerta con traba detrás de si.

-Sayo chan… vete, corre y no mires hacía atrás… te amo, hija- fue lo último que le dijo antes de empujarla hacia un pasadizo secreto que había en su habitación, la castaña no tuvo tiempo de pensar antes de escuchar el ensordecedor grito de su padre, sin importarle que solo tenía un pequeño short y una blusa con tirantes como único abrigo en una noche fría y de lluvia, corrió por el bosque que rodeaba su casa.

**111111111**

Zero se encontraba caminando bajo la lluvia, ya que le habían dicho que por esa zona se encontraban un grupo de vampiros clase E, suspiro hastiado, desde hacia un tiempo el presidente de la asociación no hacía más que darles esas misiones alejadas de la Academia Cross para que no tuviera que cruzarse con Yuki o algún otro miembro de la clase nocturna, ¿Qué es lo que creía su padre adoptivo? ¿Acaso no confiaba en él? y por lo visto no. Aspiro fuertemente y fue allí cuando percibió ese aroma familiar y se pregunto que rayos hacía allí esa mujer, sin pensarlo dos veces fue hacía donde ella estaba y se sorprendió al verla sentada en el medio de la calle con una pequeña blusa de tirantes negra y un short del mismo color, además iba descalza y temblaba seguramente del frío.

-¿Wakaba?- dijo con su voz más neutra, por los latidos de su corazón se podía decir que su compañera de clases estaba realmente aterrada.

- Ze-Zero-kun- extrañamente la mirada de Sayori se mostró esperanza al ver al joven cazador para luego pasar un de terrible consternación.

-V-V-Vete-Zero notó como ella se paraba con dificultad para ir donde el estaba, le preocupó realmente verla en ese estado el hecho de que Wakaba no era de esas personas que no mostraban tan fácilmente sus sentimientos.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué tienes?- el cazador se dejo mostrar preocupado por su "amiga", a decir verdad no se hablaban mucho, los ojos de la muchacha se llenaron de lagrimas mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Eres muy rápida, perra- La voz que vino desde atrás de Yori era ronca y se sentía agitada tal vez por perseguir a la muchacha, Zero miró a aquel hombre que le había hablado de tal modo a Sayori, un tipo mayor de cabello largo color castaño y ojos extrañamente dorados como un lobo, sus caninos eran realmente largos, parecía un verdadero mounstro de una película de terror y aunque estuviera lavada por la lluvia se percibía el tenue olor a sangre, uno que el recordaba de algún lugar, pero lo que más le impactó fue su aura era tan aterradora como la de un vampiro Sangre pura, por inercia tomo a su Bloody Rose y la apunto hacía el sujeto de aspecto salvaje dejando a Wakaba detrás de si, para protegerla por si acaso.

- Vaya, si que es extraño, una sanguijuela protegiendo a alguien de nuestra clase- dijo en tono burlón aquel hombre, mientras veía con suficiencia al peliplata

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó con autoridad el próximo presidente de la asociación de vampiros quien notó como Wakaba se ponía tensa.

- Mi nombre es Tsukiginro Hayate- por alguna extraña razón ese tipo se burlaba del él, apuntó a la cabeza de ese hombre pegando a Sayori a su espalda.

-¿Qué quieres con ella?- la voz del cazador sonó dura y fría tal y como pretendía.

- A que no te parece apetitosa- Tsukiginro sonrío de una forma tan sádica que daba miedo y pudo notar como la castaña lo rodeo con sus brazos temblando mucho más que antes, el peliplateado frunció el ceño y disparó su arma, Hayate lo esquivo y comenzó a reír.

-Niñito estúpido esa arma solo funciona con sanguijuelas-

Sin más el extraño hombre se abalanzo contra la pareja, pero Con agilidad gatuna el joven cazador lo esquivo cayendo al suelo con Sayori sobre él, ya que había cambiado de posición al saltar, ese maldito era condenadamente rápido, rodeo a la chica con uno de sus brazos, a lo lejos se escucho al sonar de unas sirenas policiales.

-tsk… nos veremos en otro momento- y dicho esto saltó hacia un edificio cercano con sorprendente agilidad. Entre sus brazos Zero podía sentir a Wakaba temblar incontrolablemente, lentamente se reincorporo ayudando a la chica, por ahora la llevaría a su casa y daría aviso a la organización para esperar órdenes.

**1111111111**

Ya habían llegado a su apartamento y Sayori no había no siquiera abierto la boca, tal vez aún estaba procesando todo lo que había sucedido y por el estado en cual la había encontrado sabía que nada bueno podría salir de ese encuentro con el extraño tipo de mirada salvaje, pero lo que realmente le preocupo a Zero era la manera que su lado menos agradable reacciono al verlo, sintió como la sangre le hervía y lo único que quería era exterminarlo, si poder evitarlo el cazador miró a la joven chica que tenía detrás de si, se preguntaba una y mil veces que rayos hacía ese sujeto persiguiéndola.

-¿Qué sucedió?- El peliplata fue directo al grano y miró a su compañera de curso con dureza, ella levanto la mirada dejando ver sus ojos rojos.

-lo último que se es que mi padre me dijo que huyera, luego solo escuche su grito y nada más- Respondió Yori quien tenía la voz cortada por contener el llanto, Su acompaña nante frunció el seño.

- Llamare a la asociación… tu date un baño de agua caliente o te vas a enfermar- informó mientras la conducía por su habitación al cuarto de baño dándole en el proceso una toalla y una camisa de él para vestirse.

Había vivido con Yuki toda su infancia y gran parte de la adolescencia y nunca se había sentido como se sintió hoy, mientras hablaba con el presidente de la asociación, Cross, había escuchado con su súper audición de vampiro la suaves prendas de la mujer que en estos momentos estaba en su casa, chocar con el suelo para segundo después sentir como el agua de la ducha se abría y más tarde percibir el aroma del shampoo y el jabón que la chica estaba usando, se maldijo para sus adentros luego de escuchar los suaves sollozos que esta emitía, Sayori estaba pasando un mal momento y el teniendo fantasías con la susodicha en la ducha.

-Z-Zero kun, gracias- El aludido se giró hacía su interlocutor quien le hacía una suave reverencia, miró a su compañera quien acababa de salir de la ducha con una de sus camisas color negro y el cabello húmedo que caía libremente por sus hombros.

- no es nada- respondió, la vio moverse nerviosa.

- Él director Cross me pidió que te dejará quedar aquí hasta mañana y luego él vendrá a recogerte- Zero observo a la chica morderse el labio nerviosa, como si fuera por inercia el cazador se acercó a Yori estrechándola en sus brazos a lo que fue correspondido, él sabia que la chica a la cual abrazaba casi nunca dejaba ver sus sentimientos y para que estos momentos estaba como estuviera, algo realmente malo había pasado, sin embargo a pesar de todo su lado monstruoso solo pensaba en Tsukiginro Hayate, algo en él le decía que era más peligroso que cualquier vampiro con el que se haya enfrentado antes.

**11111111111**

Aullidos de lobos, era todo lo que Wakaba Sayori escuchaba en ese momento, ese sonido era tan majestuoso y liberador, para la rubia escuchar el aullido de tan bello animal era como una cura para el alma, y allí estaba en el medio del bosque mirando a ese extraño lobo plateado la miraba con serenidad, ni ella misma sabía como pero podía sentir sus emociones, y entonces sucedió, esta vez no fue un aullido lejano sino uno justo en frente de ella, la estaba invitando a unirse a su manada.

Sayori despertó de golpe en un lugar desconocido y en una cama que obviamente no era la suya, tardo pocos segundos en saber donde estaba y como había llegado hasta allí, sin tener fuerza como para levantarse se hundió más en aquel colchón tapándose la cabeza, no sabía nada de su familia y por los gritos más el olor a sangre que había sentido de seguro todos ellos habían tenido un final atroz, sollozo lo mas bajo que pudo para no molestar al chico que se encontraba durmiendo seguramente muy incomodo en el suelo y de pronto para en seco, como la noche anterior sus sentidos se agudizaron, pudo percibir el olor de una persona, uno muy suave si podría describirlo diría que como un dulce de coco, si eso era, estaba parado frente a la puerta del departamento de Zero, la sintió suspirar antes de golpear suavemente la puerta.

Zero se removió desde su improvisada cama, antes de atender la puerta.

-Zero kun ¿Dónde esta Wakaba san?- pregunto la voz amable del director Cross una vez dentro de la casa.

- En la habitación- respondió el mas joven al momento que llevaba al cazador al lugar donde la ojimiel descansaba, Sayori no supo como pero se sentó en la cama donde reposaba y miró al hombre de mirada dulce, seria y casi sin mostrar sus emociones como le habían enseñado.

- Director Cross…- murmuro la chica

- Tengo noticias- Sayori miro al presidente de la asociación lo miro con expectativas.

**1111111111**

-Sayori sama- susurro el viejo que se encontraba postrado en aquella cama de hospital, y como pocas veces en la vida la adolescente se dejo llevar por la emoción y corrió abrazar al hombre.

-¡Maximilian!- grito con emoción Wakaba mientras abraza al mayordomo de toda su vida.

-De… verdad me alegra que usted este bien- dijo el viejo respondiendo el abrazo.

- No hables por favor… - Sayori se separo un poco del mayordomo quien la tranquilizo con una pequeña y calida sonrisa.

- Sayori san, ve a comprarte algo de comer…- interrumpió de pronto el presidente de los cazadores, Sayori lo miro extrañada pero obedeció sin chistar… ellos querían hablar de algo importante.

Una vez que se Wakaba se hubiera ido, el director Cross cerro la puerta del cuarto de hospital y miró fijamente al hombre q estaba postrado en la cama-

-¿Qué los ataco?- directo al grano, el no solía ser así, pero cuando los cazadores fueron a la residencia Wakaba, los cuerpos de todos los que vivían allí se encontraban despedazados, como si un animal salvaje los hubiera matado.

- Lo que nos ataco no era otra cosa que…** Hombres Lobos**-

**1111**

**Hasta aqui el primer capi spero q los disfrutenn... dejen review, criticas, sugerencias todo sera contestado y aceptado **

**byeee**

Pri


	3. Noche 2: Ariashi

**hola de nuevo, bueno antes de leer gracias a todos los que leyeron mis fic... me dieron un gran alivio... sin mas a la lectura **

Una vez que se Wakaba se hubiera ido, el director Cross cerro la puerta del cuarto de hospital y miró fijamente al hombre q estaba postrado en la cama-

-¿Qué los ataco?- directo al grano, el no solía ser así, pero cuando los cazadores fueron a la residencia Wakaba, los cuerpos de todos los que vivían allí se encontraban despedazados, como si un animal salvaje los hubiera matado.

- Lo que nos ataco no era otra cosa que… Hombres Lobos-

-¿Hombres lobos? - El director Cross miro extrañado al mayordomo de la familia Wakaba, en su cara se notaba la incredulidad que poseía.

- ¿Acaso usted creía que esos chupa sangre eran las únicas bestias nocturnas?- A diferencia de con el respeto que se dirigía hacia Sayori, Maximilian se mostraba burlón y arrogante frente a los dos cazadores.

- Pues yo luche contra el… y no parecía un Licantropo en lo absoluto- Estas vez quien hablo fue Zero.

-¿Creías que sería un humanoide con forma de lobo? – Maximilian sonrío con ironía mientras se acomodaba su larga cabellera, que no iba muy en contraste con su avanzada edad.

- he vivido por más de doscientos años y jamás vi a un licantropo.- Zero miro a su padre adoptivo extrañado, era raro que el hombre delante de él hablara con tanta dureza y revelara su edad tan fácilmente.

- Creían que estábamos extintos, los vampiros jamás supieron que éramos buenos ocultándonos- Ambos cazadores miraron con desconfianza, el mas joven de del cuarto frunció el seño.

-¿Éramos?- El presidente de la asociación levanto una de sus cejas.

- Yo también soy un hombre lobo- el Mayordomo Bufo, y cruzo los brazos.

- No me digas que Hayate entro a la mansión Wakaba para matarte a ti- Zero a medida que avanzaba la conversación iba enfadándose cada vez mas, y casi no pudo ocultarlo en su voz. Maximilian solo frunció el ceño.

- No, él quería la piedra de las 5 diosas lunares- Explicó el mayordomo con resignación. Padre e hijo se miraron extrañados.

**77777777777777777777777777**

Kaito quien se encontraba en la planta baja del hospital miró fastidiado hacia la entrada, cuando sintió una presencia extraña al ver el joven de cabellos castaño y ojos miel entraba al hospital, un sujeto que tendría mas o menos su edad pero que desprendía un aura de salvajismo abrumadora, era como la presencia de un vampiro pero mas peligrosa, bajo su mirada y tomo despacio su arma, cuando levanto la vista el muchacho no estaba… Ese no era el sujeto que Zero le había descrito pero tenía la misma esencia, Wakaba estaba en peligro.

**777777777777777777777777**

Ariashi suspiro, esos cazadores de vampiros eran realmente molestos, tendría que moverse con cuidado sino quería que esos idiotas arruinaran su encuentro con Sayori, lo que el olor a hospital le dificultaba.

Luego de varios minutos dando vueltas el castaño se paró sonriente frente a una puerta que rezaba _"cocina, prohibido el paso"_ sin duda alguna tomo la perilla y entró, lo que vio allí le formo una sonrisa en el rostro, sentada en el piso, comiendo un pedazo de carne cruda se encontraba una de las herederas de la familia Wakaba.

Yori – su voz profunda inundo el cuarto, la aludida se tenso por unos segundos y miró a los ojos a su locutor.

Ariashi niichan- la voz de la chica era tensa y llena de miedo.

**7777777777777**

-¿Que es la piedra de las cinco diosas lunares?- preguntó intrigado Cross Kaien.

- la única cosa capaz de destruir a las criaturas nocturnas o llenarlas de glorias – el viejo mayordomo sonreía con satisfacción

- ¿Por qué estaría en la mansión Wakaba algo así?- Zero no era de hablar pero esto le había llamado realmente la atención.

La familia Wakaba es mas de lo que parece- Recibió como respuesta el joven cazador, el presidente de la asociación frunció el entrecejo.

-Por la seguridad de Wakaba san por díganos lo que saben- Zero se sorprendió su padrastro nunca dejaba de parecer gentil aún cuando estuviera enfadado por los roderos del viejo.

- A Sayori sama no le pasará nada, no mientras yo viva- Tal vez por primera vez en la entrevista el mayordomo perdió su tranquilidad.

**777777777777777**

-Wakaba-el grito se esparció por toda la habitación cuando Takamiya Kaito y Yagari Toga entraron apuntando sus respectivas armas al muchacho de tan extraño aura, ante semejante irrupción la más joven de los Wakaba se abrazo a Ariashi quien sonrío con malicia.

-¿Quién eres?- Yagari habló fuerte y claro, apuntando su escopeta a la cabeza del chico quien tenía a su alumna entre sus brazos.

- Oh lo siento no me presente, mi nombre es Wakaba Ariashi, el mayor de los Wakaba- respondió casi con extremada educación… ambos cazadores levantaron una ceja.

-Te recuerdo que si no fuera por mi… -Zero se obligo a callarse antes de que las cosas se salieran de control.

- Lo se, te lo agradezco, Mi gente y estamos en deuda contigo- Maximilian volvió a su calma habitual.

- ¿me perdí de algo?- algo raro para la situación, el director Cross hablando con ironías.

- La familia Wakaba, es una familia alfa- respondió resignado el licantropo

**77777777777777**

-¿Hermanos?- algo mas relajado el profesor de ética dejo caer su rifle y prendió un cigarro, el cazador mas joven lo imito y ambos Wakaba arrugaron la nariz.

- Si- fue todo lo que los cazadores recibieron como respuesta de Sayori… que tenía una extraña mancha roja en la boca.

- Lo siento estaba en Egipto y volví cuando escuche sobre lo que pasó en mi familia- lo raro de la situación el hermano mayor de Sayori, no parecía dolerle que la mayor parte de su familia hubiera muerto.

- Jamás tomamos un teléfono para que alguien se enterara- Yagari hablo lento, mientras levantaba una de sus cejas.

- Ustedes no… Maximilian si, nos llamo a todos- dijo con una sonrisa triunfal.

- ¿Cómo?- Kaito miro con duda al joven

- Es un viejo astuto- respondió con una sonrisa

- Esta postrado en cama- refuto el aprendiz de maestro

-Nos llamo ni bien entraron a la casa- volvió a responder autómata

- ¿Quiénes son todos?- el profesor Yagari corto ese intento de discusión.

- Mis hermanos- respondió una vez más, una extraña mueca pasó por la cara de la única mujer allí.

**77777**

¿Familia Alfa?- repitió el presidente de la asociación.

Un alfa es para los hombres lobos, lo que un sangre pura es para los vampiros- los caza vampiros abrieron sus ojos desmesuradamente.

¿Qué…?-

Maximilian, Maldito viejo con suerte- la pregunta de Zero fue interrumpida por un joven de cabello castaño y ojos dorados que entro en la habitación, seguido por Sayori, Yagari y Kaito.

Ariashi sama… tiempo sin verlo- Saludo el mayordomo con reverencia.

Pronto los demás llegaran… Gracias por cuidar de yori chan – el anciano solo asintió mientras miraba a los cazadores presentes, antes de suspirar con pesadez… los presentes allí no entendieron mucho

**7777**

El futuro presidente de la asociación miró indiferente a toda aquella gente que se encontraba en aquel lugar con caras de fingidas condolencias, mientras alguna mujeres hablaban de lo bien que le quedaba el negro o de lo mal que le hacía a la piel los funerales, el peliplateado bufo con hastío sabía, por experiencia propia, que el concejal Wakaba podía ser alguien realmente pedante, pero debían despertar el dolor ajeno…. Zero desvió su mirada a Sayori quien se encontraba junto a sus hermanos, aceptando las condolencias de algún político conocido de su padre.

Sayori estaba agotada, había estado de pie todo el día aceptando condolencias de gente que solo quería quedar bien con ella o con algunos de sus hermanos… estaba a punto de irse cuando la vio entrar. Yuki venía franqueada por Aidou sempai y Maria sempai la última desde hacía un tiempo estaba donde Yuki estuviera, la mas pequeña de los Wakaba sintió como sus 3 hermanos y su hermana se tensaban a la entrada de los vampiros.

Mis condolencias Yori chan- dijo Yuki una vez frente a yori mientras hacía una reverencia con respeto.

Gracias por venir, Yuki- la vos de Sayori sonó algo quebrada, como si quisiera romper el llanto allí mismo… ese era el efecto Yuki, solo con ella podía liberar sus sentimientos. Solo esperaba que la manera en que sus hermanos reaccionaron no vaya a meter en problemas a su mejor amiga

**777777**

******Holaa AL fin termine el capitulo casi un mes...e estuve muy ocupada... y casi no pude adelantar nada pero... les prometo q lo seguire beoss! **


	4. Noche 3 Funeral

**Hola a todos Tanto tiempo... Aqui le dejo otro capi mas de mi fic.../ espero que sea de su Agrado**

**Disclaimer. Ni Vampire Knight ni sus personajes me pertenecen todos son autoria de la gran Matsuhiro Hino / si me pertenecieran a mi Yori hubiera tenído una aventura con Yagari sensei y Zero con Kaname San.. luego terminarian juntos cual culebron mexicano XD **

**Que disfruten... **

**AAA cierto Gracias por los REviews Anteriores... me dan ganas de mejorar para q disfruten ... ! **

**77777**

Yuki Acarició el cabello a Sayori quien tenía la cabeza sobre su regazo, la de cabello largo miró a su amiga quien no emitía llanto alguno, solo estaba allí en silencio, la pura sangre frunció el entrecejo, el ataque a la familia Wakaba se había extendido como pólvora al viento y por primera vez Yuki demostró tener autoridad para ser una sangre pura mandando a buscar al atacante, el cual tendría la peor de la penas que la comunidad vampirica tenía. Nadie tocaba a mejor amiga y sonreía como un idiota.

Yuki, vamos o se preocuparan por nosotras- La voz de yori-chan, saco a la princesa Kuran de sus pensamientos, asintió levemente para luego seguirla.

777777

Kanna suspiro con cansancio, miro hacía dentro de la casa donde una cantidad de gente considerable bebía o comía algo, parecía mas una fiesta que un funeral, frunció el ceño y se acomodo en la rama del árbol donde se encontraba sentada.

Al parecer este tipo no era muy querido- dijo uno de los cazadores que encontraban debajo del árbol donde ella estaba, frunció el entrecejo.

Ustedes deberían de estar vigilando a mi hermana y a la sanguijuela esa- dijo en voz alto haciendo que los cazadores subieran la mirada hasta encontrarse con ella y se le subieran todos los colores y salieran de allí rápido. La chica volvió a acomodarse algo enfadad, tal vez ella no haya sido la persona más unida a su padre en el mundo pero era su padre y lo quería.

777777

Shoei saludo a una mujer que se acerco a darle el pésame y de paso presentarle a una de sus hijas, luego de despedirse cordialmente se retiro hacia un rincón apartado para poder vigilar al rubio y la muchacha de cabello celestes que habían venido con la hija del director Cross, pudiera que ellos fueran amigos de su hermana pero a él no le caían bien, ni siquiera la chica Cross que se había junto con su hermana… era por su naturaleza siempre aparentando algo que no son y creyéndose superiores.

Y allí estaban esos dos con su porte noble y atrayendo toda la atención de quienes pasaban por ahí, solo hacía falta que dieran un paso equivoco y todo terminaría para ellos.

777777777

¿Tú eres Kiryuu Zero?- Le pregunto Kiba, uno de los hermanos de Wakaba san, quien traía una copa de vino en su mano, Zero solo respondió con un leve asentimiento.

En ese caso, Gracias por salvar a Sayo Chan- el muchacho se inclino levemente regalando una sonrisa que le hacía recordar a un perro.

No fue nada Wakaba san- La verdad es que los hermano de Sayori habían estado todo el día dándole las gracias sin parar, miro a Kiba san a los ojos y de pronto sintió que le faltaba el aire, tenía algo en el pecho que le pesaba y le zumbaban los oídos.

Kiryuu kun, Mantente lo más cerca de mi hermana posible, actúa como su protector y cuando se el momento dale de tu sangre- La voz de Kiba sonaba grabe pero se grabaron con fuego en su interior, de pronto se sintió mejor.

¿Se siente bien?- la voz del penúltimo de los Wakaba sonaba preocupada…. ¿Qué había sido eso?.. tal vez su imaginación.

Si… si…- contesto mientras tomaba aire, el joven Kiba lo miró algo extraño.

¿Kiba? – Era Sayori quien venía junto a la pura sangre.

Sayo chan, ven vamos a adentro- la mas pequeña asintió mientras ingresaba junto a su hermano dejando a la Kuran y al Cazador solos.

7777777777777

Ariashi se encontraba en el despacho de su padre junto a Cross Kaien, Yagari Toga y Maximilian, los cuatros tenían el rostro serio.

¿Seguro que quieres hacer esta reunión ahora?- pregunto el "presidente" de los cazadores de vampiros antes de hablar de cualquier otra cosa, solo recibió un asentimiento como respuesta.

Bien empecemos- Dijo Yagari mientras encendía un cigarro.

777777

Zero yo no quería incomodarte- dijo la castaña con tono de tristeza.

Yuki este no el momento- trato de cortar fríamente el cazador, aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo, cada vez que se encontraba con la pura sangre, siempre pasaba lo mismo, discutían, hablaban y terminaban con el corazón roto o al menos de su parte.

Siempre es el momento… además yo me haré cargo de Sayori desde ahora- Yuki sonaba decidida, como cuando tomaba una decisión apresurada, no quería que nada le pasara a su mejor amiga.

Tú no puedes ni encargarte de tus chupas sangre. Por una vez en tu vida deja que la asociación se haga cargo- dijo Zero cruzándose los brazos.

¿Cuándo confiaras en mi Zero? Porque yo si confió en ti- diciendo esto último la Kuran se marchó del jardín para dirigirse junto a su amiga.

777777777777

La única que necesita protección es Sayori y no será por mucho- Ariashi hablaba serio y firme.

Es mi deber como presidente de la asociación darle seguridad a toda la familia Wakaba- como muy rara vez pasaba, Kaien estaba serio, mostrando su madera de lider.

Espero que recuerde que lo que ataco a la familia no era un vampiro, nosotros nos haremos cargo de él- Intervino Maximilian con una sonrisa.

Lo sabemos bien- dijo Toga largando una estocada de humo.

Bien, porque los lobos solucionamos las cosas entre nosotros- sin más el primogénito de los Wakaba se levanto de su asiento y se marcho del despacho seguido de Maximilian dejando a dos no muy felices cazadores.

7777777777777777777777777

Allí estaban los dos ataúdes de los padres de Sayori siendo enterrado, este había sido su último adiós, sin duda alguna los extrañaría, ellos habían marcado su vida y donde quieran que ellos estuvieran los haría sentir orgullosos.

7777777777777777

Luego del entierro de sus padres y ya en su casa Shoei entro a su habitación, desvistiéndose lentamente, realmente estaba furioso, debería soportar esos cazadores al menos por el fin de semana y a esa amiga de Sayori que había decidido instalarse en su casa como quien no quiere la cosa, aunque Cross Yuki* no supiera de su real naturaleza, el si sabía la de ella, y si algo le pasaba a algún miembro de su familia por su culpa no habría quien lo detuviese.

77777777777777777777777

Kanna tomo su pijama, una almohada y al menos cuatro cajas de chocolates, hacía tiempo que no veía a su hermanita y aunque este fuera un día triste le sacaría al menos una o dos sonrisas, y bueno también la vigilaría de esa chica de cabello largo que se quedaba con ella a dormir.

777777777777777777777

Kiba estaba en el jardín trasero, miro hacia los lados antes de percatarse de que nadie lo seguía, respiro hondo y lanzo un aullido, sus espalda se encorvo, sus orejas crecieron y sus huesos se contorsionaron hasta quedar transformado en un hermoso lobo color Marrón, y empezó a corres sin destino alguno, solo para olvidar sus problemas. Después de todo Kanna Había augurado Oscuridad para su familia

7777777777777777

**Bueno hola a todo el mundo, perdón por la tardanza, la verdad no tengos excusas... Este fue verdaderamente uno de los capis mas díficil de escribir ya que nunca me terminaba de agradar... espero que a ustedes les guste.. el próximo capi contendra acción / espero al menos haber mejorado un poco... Kyaa Ya sabennnn **

**Dejen Reviws para poder seguir subiendo y escribiendo la Historia... **

**Besos. **


End file.
